<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a hell we all know by FangirlingThroughTheNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183937">a hell we all know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingThroughTheNight/pseuds/FangirlingThroughTheNight'>FangirlingThroughTheNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Complete crack, Crack, Dragon Fangs, Gen, Humor, Look I tried, They/Them Pronouns for Fujimaru Ritsuka, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Written for the HCCW server's Halloween Writing Prompts, i took nika's prompt and skipped past scary straight into crack, im not awake enough to care anyway, is this ficlet even funny? i dont know, its been years and i still dont know how to write summaries, no beta we die like my sanity, probably ooc but who cares, this is a problem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingThroughTheNight/pseuds/FangirlingThroughTheNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 11: Fang</p><p>Ritsuka once again experiences Bronze Mat Hell. Mash is Best Kouhai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka &amp; Mash Kyrielight | Shielder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a hell we all know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no, i'm not sure what possessed me to put this on ao3 either. </p><p>i didn't beta this, at all, so any and all mistakes are my own.</p><p>also i capitalize things i deem important/for dramatic effect, such as "Bronze Mat Hell" and "Chaldea Gate" so this is on purpose and not a typo. you have been warned.</p><p>i dedicate this to: nika, for the prompt, and all the HCCW server gacha slaves, because i love you all 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Senpai," Mash started, hesitating. "While I do admire your commitment, is it really a good idea to stay up all night farming embers in order to level Okita-san to level 90? I'm sure she'd understand if you took a few days."</p><p>"Sorry, Mash, but I can't rest yet," Ritsuka replied. "Okita is the last SSR I have to level, I just really want to get this over with. Besides, I'm almost done, anyway."</p><p>Ritsuka finished their run of the Daily Ember Farming Node in Chaldea Gate, and checked how many embers they had.</p><p>"Okay! I officially can't fit any more in Inventory, time to go level Okita!" they cheered.</p>
<hr/><p>"First Ascension, finished. Second Ascension, finished. Third Ascension- no. <em>No!</em> Okita, how could you do this? Why are you so cruel?!" Ritsuka cried out.</p><p>Mash startled. "Senpai? Are you alright?"</p><p>"No," Ritsuka sniffled. "Okita needs <em>24</em> Dragon Fangs! I have <em>7</em>!"</p><p>"Oh, Senpai," Mash sighed. "Didn't you check if you had all of Okita-san's ascension mats first?"</p><p>Ritsuka winced. "I... <em>may</em> have forgotten?"</p><p>"Well," Mash said. "Let's take this as a reminder to always check before committing to something. It's getting late, though, Senpai, we should sleep."</p><p>Ritsuka narrowed their eyes. "I haven't come this far only to be defeated by Bronze Mat Hell!" they declared. "To... where was the best farming location for these horrors, again?"</p><p>"Deming in E Pluribus Unum, Senpai," Mash recited dutifully.</p><p>"To Deming in E Pluribus Unum!" Ritsuka cheered, walking towards the Rayshifting Chamber.</p><p>Mash sighed to herself. "Senpai, haven't you learned by now that farming for bronze mats is rarely fruitful? There's no real escape from Bronze Mat Hell."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>